


Well Look What We Have Here

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [7]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: College AU, Kissing, M/M, cocky!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey!^^ You just asked for ideas to write something and there was this AU on my dashboard and I think that would be a great newtmas OS. “Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU” the AU made iggycat. I hope that inspired you … because I really like your writing.^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Look What We Have Here

Newt had a crush. 

It wasn’t a _huge_ crush. It was just a big enough crush to think about him whenever he had free time, or in class, and the fantasizes often left him in a hot, shaky state with questionable looks given to him. 

He can’t decide whether it was a sign of heaven or hell when he had first seen this boy check into his dorm. His dorm was only two doors down the hall, and ever since then Newt has been treasuring every second he gets to look at the boy either entering or exiting. 

One couldn’t blame him. Newt was a junior in college, and this boy was clearly new and a freshman. They didn’t have any classes with each other. Newt had to improvise.   
If his roommate, Gally, were to catch him standing in the hall, he would immediately claim that he was just reciting a presentation that he was going to do in class the next day. 

Gally didn’t need to know that Newt had the boy’s showering schedule down. He didn’t need to know that Newt really bloody enjoyed watching the boy walk back to his own dorm all wet with just a towel around his waist. The boy would either wave at him or say hey with a smile on his face, that Newt would picture for the rest of the day. That happened on Mondays, Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays. 

He used to wonder why he was so captivated by the freshman, but he recently just got over wondering. The boy did have really soft-looking, brown hair, muscular arms, many moles around his body that Newt could totally take his time counting (or kissing) every one, and brown eyes that Newt couldn’t help himself being infatuated with. 

He’s heard the boy’s voice a few times. Just when he was having a conversation with his roommate, but that’s all. The little ‘heys’ just didn’t give his voice justice. Newt could imagine his voice being deep and calming. 

It was still just a small crush. No big deal. 

"Are you going to sit there all night, or go to the party at Ben’s?" 

Newt wakes out of his thoughts, and looks up at his roommate. He shakes his head and then looks back at the tv. 

"I’m not really-" 

"Yeah yeah you’re not really into it. You never are," Gally either teases or mocks Newt can’t decide. Newt wasn’t really up to defending himself. Gally can be a shank sometimes, but they mostly do get along. Whenever his roommate said something rude, he would just ignore. Arguing with someone who frequently does your laundry, helps you with work, and if needed goes to your class to give you your forgotten homework, is not a good idea. 

"I’m going to head off you lazy slinthead. See you tomorrow," Gally laughs and heads for the door. Newt offhandedly gives him a thumbs up with a ‘don’t drink so much that you fall on your arse all day tomorrow’ remark. He hears Gally chuckle as he shuts the door behind him. 

Newt gets out of his chair and heads to the mini kitchen to make something small for dinner and watch a little tv before heading off for bed. 

~*~

Ringing exploded in the air, and Newt was immediately flabbergasted. His ears adjusts to the sound, and he sleepily looks around to see if the problem was in his dorm, but he didn’t see anything. He gets up and yanks on sport shorts and an old t-shirt. He runs out of the room and grabs his phone and wallet before heading for the door. It was the fire alarm going off and he wasn’t taking any chances.

He was just looking around trying to find the fire, when the door of his crush’s dorm opens making him tense up.

"Is this college one of those where stupid people turn on the fire alarm just to mess with everyone else?" 

His theory of a deep and calming voice was oh-so correct and he ends up having to shake his head to get that thought out of his mind. He didn’t need to be thinking about how delectable the boy’s voice was when he was just wearing boxers and very loose shorts. 

"Well they haven’t done this while I’ve been here-" Newt tries to answer, but he ends up breaking off into a coughing fit when he turns his head to look at the boy. 

He was in his bloody underwear. Just. His. Underwear. 

He felt extremely lightheaded and he was leaning on the wall behind him. His coughing had faded off, so he was now just trying to go back to thinking straight. 

"I um-" the boy awkwardly says looking down at what little attire he had on. "I wasn’t really thinking when I heard the dang fire alarm go off. Pretty happy there aren’t anybody else out here huh?" 

Newt nods dazedly taking in the fact that they were alone in the hallway. He thinks he had gotten his heart under control and his stomach was no longer threatening to embarrass him. He gets off the wall and tries to look serious with looking around trying to find the fire. He looks in the other direction, so he doesn’t have to look at the boy’s body. He definitely didn’t want be caught staring. He just knows it would happen. 

"I-I don’t see anything nor smell anything that could show that there is a fire. I’m going to go to the dorm office over there to see what those bloody people have to say about this," Newt informs still not looking at the boy. 

"I’ll go with you!" 

"What?" Newt hisses out and he feels his stomach flip when he looks back at the boy, who was so very closer now to him. “You’re one clothing away from being bloody stark naked!” The boy rolls his eyes with a growing grin on his face. He was still walking over to Newt, and the blonde found himself taking a few steps back.

"I don’t care. I can’t possibly be the first person to show up like this in the middle of the night," the boy laughs. Newt gulps stiffly as the boy gets close enough to feel his breath on his shoulder. He was full on grinning now, and Newt just tried to not shake. He nods with a small glance at the boy’s lips. He hears footsteps coming from down the hall, but the boy doesn’t move.

"Hey! It was just a false alarm. It was a small fire some guy made in his microwave. Didn’t get out of hand like they thought it would. Go back to bed." 

Newt meant to say ‘thank you’ or give a nod at the guy, but the boy in front of him was refusing to stop their eye contact. Newt’s shoulder was on fire now from the brunette’s breathing on it, and he was grinding his teeth in nervousness. 

"Think we should go back to our dorms," Newt squeaks out.

"Is it true that you have a crush on me?" Newt’s eyes widen and he turns his body so he was facing the boy no longer in an awkward angle. He could hear his own heartbeat.

_How did he find out?_

"If you don’t, then this is going to be very disappointing," the boy comments and leans forward to capture Newt’s lips with his own. 

Newt was on cloud nine. He was in pure bliss, but he was shocked at the same time. After so long of watching the boy from across the lawn, in front of his dorm, walk back and forth to the showers, and passing through the hallways, he was now kissing the boy. The brunette’s lips felt so soft against his own, and now that he was close enough he could smell aftershave on the boy. Happiness spread through his body, but he was hoping that he didn’t stink. The boy smelled like paradise, but did he?

He could cry at how the boy pulled away, and he just wanted to kiss him for the rest of the night. After all this time, he wanted to devour this boy. He did end up smiling a little though, because when the boy pulled away he was smiling at him. Newt loved the smile. He loved everything about this boy, and he hadn’t even had a full _conversation_ with the boy.

Yet he still loved his smile, his moles, his nose, his eyes, his thick eyebrows, and even his bloody eyelashes. He could shower each feature with kisses if he was given time and the opportunity to. The statement scared him though. 

He hasn’t said but just a few sentences to the boy, and he was already planning on praising everything about him? He doesn’t even know the guy’s _name_. 

"I was hoping that I wasn’t assuming anything wrong here. I’ve seen you look at me from the corner of my eye, and whenever I look at you, you look away. Am I wrong to think that you have a crush on me?" the boy asks with an innocent look on his face. Newt felt the world freezing when he sees the boy moving even closer and the hot breath the boy was blowing on him made the blood in his body start heading down. He shakes his head not having the mind power to _move his shuck of a mouth_ to say no. The boy smiles and Newt barely registered the peck on the lips.

"My name is Thomas then," the boy introduces himself and then takes Newt’s hand cherishingly, but confidently. Newt smiles weakly at the gesture. He looks back up at Thomas’s eyes.

"M’name is Newt," he responds quietly and oh gosh he would do anything to cause that smile that popped up just now. Thomas nods. 

"It’s very late now. Do you think you could ask me out on a date tomorrow? We could go on Saturday." Newt couldn’t stop from gaping at the boy.

"You cocky-" Newt was interrupted by Thomas smashing their lips together and he immediately loses his train of thought. He goes after the kiss when Thomas pulls away, but the boy gets away. 

"I am very cocky, but you’ll learn to love me anyway," Thomas smiles with an eyebrow going up challenging in a joking way. Newt couldn’t help from smiling and rolling his eyes fondly. 

_Yeah if I don’t bloody love you already you shank_.

Newt’s smile fades away and gets serious. He sees Thomas furrow his eyebrows when he reaches forward to grasp the brunette’s waist to pull him a little closer. He rests his forehead against the other, and Newt focuses on Thomas’s eyes. 

"Please don’t end up being a total dick. I really don’t think I can handle that," he whispers letting a little glimpse of his inner self come out. Thomas just looks at him, and Newt could feel himself getting disappointed. 

_Was he not looking for a serious relationship? Was it just going to be a hookup?_

Newt is pulled out of his dark thoughts by arms wrapping around his neck and he looks to see Thomas giving him a little smile. 

"I promise I’m not a dick. I’m just a little cocky," Thomas comforts with a very little bit of a teasing tone. Newt smiles and he just knows that he is blushing. 

"I really do need to go back to bed though," Thomas whispers with a short laugh as he pulls away making Newt feel empty. Newt smiles though.

"I’ll see you tomorrow then Tommy," he responds and he was relieved when he got a wide grin at the nickname. 

"I’ll see you," Thomas says as he walks back to his dorm. Newt could almost jump in glee into his room, but he calmly walks in. 

No one really needs to know that he leaned on the door for five minutes thinking about how good his life was.


End file.
